


Actual Quotes from my Dad Drabbles

by baehj2915



Series: Actual Quotes from my Dad [1]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baehj2915/pseuds/baehj2915
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm creating a Cherik high school teacher AU series based off <a href="http://ikeracity.tumblr.com/post/83885317696/actual-quotes-from-my-dad-an-english-teacher">this post</a>. Erik is an English teacher. Lorna is his daughter. Charles is the Biology teacher Erik may or may not have a crush on.</p><p>These are the in-universe tumblr drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. drunk!charles

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be part of a longer series with actual fiction. But I haven't gotten to that part yet. This is just the shit I've done one tumblr so far. 
> 
> Again, everything is based off [this post](http://ikeracity.tumblr.com/post/83885317696/actual-quotes-from-my-dad-an-english-teacher). But you'll be able to understand it without reading it. It's just damn funny.

based off this picture

ayyyy it’s my high school biology teacher Charles—which i am still writing and have not forgotten—coming in to work on a monday morning more hungover than he expected to be

erik is not very surprsed considering the increasingly esoteric drunk texts he woke up to sunday morning. but he is surprised to find that he’s actually disappointed. which is apparently affecting charles’ post drunk telepathy.

he presses a series of mangled words into erik’s mind with much less finesse than is normal. it feels… erik wants to say chalky. the words aren't strictly words. it's like reading something that's been put through google translate a few too many times.

"its not MY fault. raven’s 2-1 ten ten plus one. there was festivities? more for two days. mixing alcohol. shots shots shots. i’m so :("

erik grins despite himself. he’d never been much for parties himself when he was younger, but he had loved torturing his annoying drunken peers when they were hungover. erik sits next to charles at the table he’d chosen to put his head down on. he opens the top of his water bottle and waves it under charles’ nose, only it’s filled with a very veg heavy protein shake that makes lorna frown whenever she’s in a two foot radius of the blender.

erik should feel bad about charles turning green enough to rival his protein shake, but he doesn’t. charles is telepathically shoving at him a sour “you’re a badman bad man” but even that is laced with fondness from charles’ hungover perspective. before class he fills up charles’ nalgene bottle with water and leaves him two ibuprofen.

he does however feel slightly bad about texting lorna to tell her to drop her book on the floor when mr. xavier walks into class today.


	2. lorna and erik's dependence on texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more tumblr inspired nonsense

inspired by this post:

aaaaand high school english teacher erik looks at his phone with a frown.

there is a confusing block of tension in his chest. this is why he hates texting with anyone but lorna. mostly because she doesn’t just lets him rant and doesn’t reply all that often. but a flirtatious texting relationship?

clearly he’s too old for this.

he had thought charles’ texts were becoming more and more casual and coy. for fuck’s sake, charles was giving him winky faces! at bedtime!

and he was trying to be a teasing, fusty grammarian. but in a cute way?

oh god he wants to die. instead he just comes off as a prick, as usual. there is no cute way to be a fusty, old pedant. erik, himself, just isn’t cute and he doesn’t know what he was thinking even trying to be, let alone in text. charles sent him that exasperated, angry response and now he’s ruined everything.

he’s a single parent. he’s fourteen years older than charles. and he doesn’t know how to carry out a simple flirtation via text.

charles is right—he is an unappreciative fuckstick.

although charles doesn’t usually partake in nonsense compound expletives. erik rereads the conversation again. is this charles responding with humorous anger? because they’re on the same page? and they’re doing a riff? is he responding to erik’s feigned pomposity with feigned outrage?

ugh. he is too old and tired for a possibly ironic flirtatious texting relationship with a 25-year-old biology teacher.

after a few minutes of alternately ignoring his phone and compulsively rereading their conversation for previously unrevealed answers, erik cursed his way down the hall to lorna’s room and knocks.

lorna looks at him strangely, and slightly horrified, because he’s knocking on her bedroom door at 11:57 at night. they have had an unspoken mutual understanding for some time now to not acknowledge each other after around 11pm. if she were to come to him at midnight without actively trying to put out a fire or fight off an intruder, erik would assume she was going to tell him something terrible. so he understands her trepidation.

he finally steels himself enough to shove his phone in her face and say, “i need you to tell me what this text means.”

after she’s done laughing she says, “ew. no. stop flirting badly with mr. xavier and go to bed.”

"so it is flirting."

she narrows her eyes and says, “badly.” and moves to shut the door.

"wait! what do i—"

"send him a cheeky emoji so he knows it’s a joke, but still mean enough that it’s in character."

"ouch."

lorna shrugs.

erik looks through the package of ugly little faces lorna put on his phone and picks one that looks kind of smug and funny.

he swallows a moment of despair that he’s banking on his sixteen year old daughter and a silly text face to repair an exchange that charles has probably already stopped caring about.

"thanks."

"don’t mention it. i mean really. never ask me to do this again."

"good night, sweetie."

"you’re hopeless," she says, but leans up to kiss his cheek before darting back into her room.

he’s stopped before his door from wondering what charles is thinking with the chirp of his text.

it’s a picture of a flexed arm, a picture of a little smiley with a tongue sticking out, followed by a picture of a heart.

erik’s head hits the door with an audible thud and turns off his phone. he’ll get lorna to interpret it in the morning after he bribes her with chocolate chip pancakes.


End file.
